Machines such as those used for, construction, agriculture, transportation and mining, may include a transmission system. The transmission system may be actuated by a hydraulic system associated therewith. The hydraulic system may include an oil tank or sump for containing oil therein. The oil may be supplied to the transmission system for actuating various components such as transmission clutches. The oil may also be used for lubricating various drive components of the transmission system. After a prolonged operation of the machine, quantity of the oil in the oil tank may decrease. As a level of oil in the oil tank reaches to a bottom thereof, an amount of oil may be insufficient for actuation of the transmission system and lubrication of the components. Eventually, performance of the transmission system may be affected and the drive components may undergo wear. Conventionally, saddle tanks, sump wet/dry switches, and low pressure switches may be used for protection against low oil level condition in the oil tank. Saddle tanks may require additional space within the transmission system and increase complexity. Further, the above solutions may not provide intended result if the machine is generally used for off-road applications. In off road applications, the ground surface may be uneven. Hence, when the machine is running over such uneven ground surfaces, the low pressure switch or the sump wet/dry switch may not give accurate result as the oil level may fluctuate based on orientation of the machine.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 2012/184701 discloses an oil level detection device for monitoring oil level in an engine based on a comparison of a normal pressure fluctuation waveform with a detected pressure fluctuation waveform. An internal pressure of oil in a crankcase is detected by a pressure sensor. The pressure sensor sends input corresponding to the internal pressure to a controller during operation of the engine. The controller compares the normal pressure fluctuation waveform with the detected pressure fluctuation waveform based on the internal pressure detected by the pressure sensor. If amplitude of the detected pressure fluctuation waveform exceeds a maximum amplitude threshold value or a wavelength of the detected pressure fluctuation waveform becomes smaller than the minimum wavelength threshold value, then abnormality in an oil level is determined A signal corresponding to such abnormality is communicated to an alarm. The alarm further lets an operator know the abnormality in the oil level.